A Cahill Reunion
by HazelOrange959
Summary: After the Vesper kidnappings, the branch leaders have been discussing. To keep the Clue Hunters safe there will be Vesper alarms set around their homes. But to do this they must leave their homes for a month at least.Thus the Cahill Reunion.


**Me: *Amy Cahill imitation * DANIEL ARTHUR CAHILL! **

**Dan: *walks in looking guilty* Okay, for the record I just placed that tarantula on your desk. Anything else that happened is not my fault so don't kil- **

**Hey! You're not Amy! **

**Me: Glad you noticed. Now do the disclaimer.**

**Dan: No way.**

**Me: I guess that lovely little tarantula will be found **_**crushed**_**.**

**Dan: You wouldn't.**

**Me: You know I would.**

**Dan: Fine! HazelOrange959 or Missy/Hazel doesn't own anything.**

**Me: Except?**

**Dan: Except the plot.**

**Me: On with the story!**

_All that I remember_

_Is that you had me at hello_

_~Good Charlotte_

Ian Kabra woke up with a start. His iPhone was ringing loudly on the bedside table next to his huge, Lucian red, bed.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed before turning around and answering the device.

"Hello?" Ian said trying to keep the lack of sleep out of his voice.

"Hey Ian" A familiar voice spoke.

It took a moment before recognition dawned upon the 16-year old.

"Hello love"

"D-don't call me t-that!" Ian smirked as he imagined Amy Cahill's face blushing on the other end of the line.

"No can-do love. So what's the matter?"

The boy heard Amy sigh before answering,

"Have you heard the news?"

Ian racked his brains desperately to try and remember any news lately. Nothing came up.

"What news?"

"Oh. You don't know yet. Well the Cahill branch leaders decided to install some special protective security around the houses of all the people who were in the Hunt. I think it was because of the Vespers"

The British teenager nodded his head, absorbing the information.

"Is that it?"

Amy sighed again before continuing,

"Apparently they take a long time to install and the Ekats installing them will have to be all over the house. Uncle Fiske thought it would probably disturb the owners of the house, so he suggested that they stay somewhere else for a while. Every one of the Cahill kids are coming except Jonah and we don't know if you guys have a place to stay or not yet. So Uncle Fiske told me to ring you and ask"

Ian stayed quiet for a while, thinking.

"I'm sorry love; could I call you again later? I need to discuss this with my sister"

"Oh s-sure and don't c-call me that"

Ian smiled again before saying goodbye and hanging up.

He got out of bed and walked to the adjoined bathroom to take a shower.

After he was finished Ian wore a white, Abercrombie & Fitch t-shirt with a black leather jacket that was unzipped. He wore some Calvin Klein shoes and black jeans.

He finished the look with some designer sunglasses.

Just then his sister, Natalie Kabra came in looking like a supermodel as usual. Part of her hair was pinned up at the middle leaving her forehead exposed while the rest of it hung straight down the side.

She was wearing a white dress that stopped just above her knees with ruffles to make it look like a skirt at the bottom. Natalie wore a black jacket over the top that only went down to her navel with the sleeves longer.

The thirteen-year old also had a black rose necklace and strawberry pink lip gloss.

"Ian, I am _not _happy!" she hissed scowling.

"What is it this time, Natalie?" Ian asked running his hand through his jet black hair feeling exasperated.

"I couldn't, just _could not_, get to the internet on my laptop! Do you know what that means? That means I can't get on my blog and update it for all my fans! This is _very _dire so do something about it!" Natalie screeched, her amber eyes firing up.

Her brother sighed and said in an annoyed voice,

"Calm down, sister. I'm sure the maintenance will fix it"

The girl was still not happy,

"Brother! I haven't been on my blog for a week! A whole week! Think of it Ian! It's disgraceful and lazy. I need to get on my blog _now_"

Ian rolled his eyes and called for the maintenance person through an intercom.

A few minutes later, a man in a uniform comes in.

Ian guessed he was the maintenance person.

"Hey! So what are wrong kiddos? Anything I can do to help?" the man asked.

The sixteen-year old boy mentally did a face palm, the guy was a newbie. Otherwise he _would not _be calling the Kabra kids: _kiddos_.

"I'm Ian Kabra and this is my sister, Natalie Kabra. Please refrain from calling us _kiddos_" Ian told him coldly.

"Oh, well aw'right sorry. I'm Jeff" the man said holding out his hand.

Natalie flinched looking disdainfully at Jeff's grubby hand. The man saw this and his hand quickly returned to its place at his sides.

"Natalie needs to get her computer checked. Apparently it won't load and I suggest you fix it. I can't stand much more of her whining"

"Sorry kids, even if I try to fix it I'm not allowed to. Orders from your guardian"

Natalie looked outraged and she fought to keep from scratching the man's eyes out.

She was just getting used to blogging and then she gets grounded for shooting her teacher with a dart and now she wasn't allowed to use the internet? Preposterous!

"Did Anya care to tell you why she won't let us use the internet?" Ian inquired.

"I think she sent a letter for you, well gotta get goin'. Busy and lots of stuff to do. Have a good day kids"

With that, the man walked off briskly.

"This is ridiculous! I am sending a letter of complaint to Anya about this!" Natalie was pacing the room and making weird hand signs as she did so.

"Natalie _calm down_, honestly you act like that Daniel brat sometimes" Ian's sister looked horrified before glaring at him.

"Well what do you propose we should do, genius brother?"

Ian was relieved his sister had finally stopped screeching and he heaved a sigh of relief inwardly.

"First of all, I think we should find Anya's letter and read it, then after that I have something to tell you" Natalie's brother told her before walking out of the room with her following behind, sulking.

**(^*^*^*^)**

"No way! How could you?"

Amy Cahill rolled her eyes at her dweeb of a brother's antics.

"Dan, you're taking this _way_ too seriously" she told him.

Her brother looked shocked.

"Way too seriously? Of course I would take this seriously! You were flirt- I mean fraternizing with the enemy!"

Amy sighed yet again for the 50th time that day.

"Dan, I called him. It _was not _that bad. Besides I had to ask him if they were gonna stay here or somewhere else" she explained.

"I could've called him! At least _I _wouldn't have flirt- I mean fraternized with that...Cobra!" Dan said scowling.

His sister gave him a firm look before saying,

"Yeah and if you called him, you would probably have driven him up the wall! Since you keep calling them Cobras! Then he would've hung up and you wouldn't have been able to ask if he and Natalie were staying here or not!"

Amy's brother thought for a moment about what she just pointed out. Realising he was defeated he sighed and faked a concerned look.

"I'm sorry, Amelia, my _dear sister_. I was just worried he would swallow you whole! I heard cobras can actually do that you know?"

Dan's sister glared at him before deciding it wasn't worth it and walking out of the room.

The two were in Cahill Manor at the lounge room. Their guardian, Fiske Cahill was at a Madrigal meeting whilst their au pair,Nellie Gomez was at college.

Dan sighed and out of pure boredom decided to turn on the computer to his left.

He went on the Cahill website CliqueMe and decided to see what was happening on the flipside.

No one else was online except him.

Dan clicked around for a bit before he found himself on Natalie Kabra's page.

After looking at her status he groaned and felt like banging his head against a wall.

It said,

_Hello peasants and fans, I am Natalie Kabra. So today I decided to go over to my acquaintance, Tiffany's estate. Of course my manor is much larger than hers but that doesn't matter right now. Anyway I went over here to type up this status and update my CliqueMe. I cannot type this up at my manor unfortunately. Apparently, mine and my brother's guardian Anya Gadzinski told us both that we would have to stay away for a month at least over at the Cahill Manor. I am outraged! Anya said it would be too dangerous for us to be around our estate whilst these Vesper alarms are getting set up. Still though, the Cahill Manor is the worst! These two children live there with their nanny and uncle. It's Amy Cahill who dresses like a peasant and Daniel Cahill who is a dork. It's awful!_

"NOOO! This...Can't...Be...Happening!" Dan was yelling whilst banging his head on the keyboard.

Amy came followed closely by the maid, Chandra.

"What? What? What's happening Dan?" The redhead asked looking around bewildered.

"Read this! Then you'll understand my melancholy!" Amy's brother replied before going away to tell the whole neighbourhood of his sadness.

_What a dweeb_, Amy thought shaking her head wistfully at him before focusing on the screen.

She read it and understood why her brother was acting so dorky. Natalie had said that Amy dressed like a peasant but Amy thought her clothes were okay.

The redhead was wearing a sparkly green top with some denim shorts. The sixteen-year old was also wearing a white hoodie. Amy finished it off with some dark green sneakers and her late grandmother's jade necklace.

Just as she was about to question her outfit again, Amy heard the house phone ring in the other room.

Rapid footsteps were heard as Dan ran down the hall to the theatre where the phone was.

"Hullo, Ninja Residence. Who is calling?" the thirteen-year old asked in a fake deep voice.

"Oh ha-ha-ha Daniel, very funny"

Dan groaned at the familiar voice of Natalie Kabra.

"Look Daniel, I'm just as annoyed about this as you are. So let's make this quick"

"Why, why, _why_ are you calling me?"

"Like I have a choice! I called to inform you and your sister that Ian and I will [unfortunately] be staying at Cahill Manor whilst the Kabra Estate is getting the alarms. I had to call because if it was Ian he would act really FLO calling Amy. Duh"

"Whatever. I'll go tell Amy then Cobra"

"It's Kabra, Daniel"

"Well it's Dan, Cobra"

"_Do not_ call me that!"

"Well _don't _call me '_**Daniel**_'!"

"Yes and that'll happen in about...hmm...never!"

"Fine then, Cobra!"

"Grrr...Just hang up already Daniel!"

"Why do I annoy you Cobra?"

"Yes! So go away!"

"Go away? Weak! You know Cobra if you were trying to-"

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

"Stupid Cobra...Doesn't even wait for people to finish...Get her back...So rude..."

Amy went inside the room looking at Dan weirdly. He was muttering strange things to himself again.

"Who was that?" the sixteen-year old asked her brother curiously.

"No one, just a stupid Cobra"

Amy's heart beat went faster at the thought of Ian. She didn't know if it was from anger or something else...

The redhead mentally kicked herself. Thinking of Ian like that! She had to get over him!

Dan noticed the way his sister flushed pink and how she looked like she was having an inner battle.

"And _**no**_ it wasn't Ian this time; it was that other stupid, annoying, stuck up, snobby, arrogant, and full of herself Cobra!"

Amy almost laughed at her brother's anger towards the young Prada lover.

"Really, what did she say?"

"She said that she and Ian are staying here after all"

"Oh. Okay then. I'll go prepare them their rooms"

The thirteen-year old sighed at his sister. He knew she was just hurrying so he wouldn't see the blush creeping into her cheeks.

Dan watched as Amy ran upstairs to get the spare rooms ready, calling Chandra on the way.

He suddenly yelled out a karate word before landing a blow on the couch.

"OWW!"

The blonde yelled holding his foot in agony whilst jumping on the other.

"Dan! What did I tell you about practicing those 'Ninja Moves' inside?"

He heard his sister yell from upstairs. The boy glared at his foot as though blaming it for his pain.

_**Ding Dong**_

Dan hobbled awkwardly down the hall to the front door. He opened it to see a man in a uniform with what looked like a bunch of suitcases and packages.

"Who are you?" he asked the man.

"Well, I'm the delivery man laddie! And these here are some deliveries for ya"

The 'Ninja Master' was starting to like the friendly man.

"Oh cool! Who from?"

"Some little children from the UK called the Kabras"

Dan groaned. He'd had enough with Cobras for a day.

"Why are they sending this stuff?"

"Apparently they can't fit _their entire_ luggage in their private jet. So they're delivering some early" the man said smiling greatly. If only he knew.

"Oh great. Well thanks anyways. Do I have to sign anything?"

"Yeppers, right here"

The man handed Dan a clipboard and a pen then pointed where he had to sign.

The thirteen year old signed it and forcefully smiled at the delivery man before watching him drive off.

When the burly man was out of sight, Dan cleared his throat before yelling,

"AAAMMMYYY, YOUR BOYFRIEND SENT SOMETHING FOR YOU!"

Sure enough, the redhead came running down the stairs.

"What? I don't have a boyfriend! What are the deliveries this time?"

She asked before stopping completely and staring with wide eyes at the pile of suitcases before her.

Amy sucked in her breath before murmuring,

"Oh. My. Gosh"

**So what do ya think? I need to know people! I worked really hard on this chapter! So please, please, **_**please **_**review!**

***works puppy dog eyes***

**Ian: Yeah I don't think that's going to work. The readers can't see you.**

**Me: Agh! Ian are you a spy or something?**

**Ian: *evil grin* you could say that.**

**Me: Aha! Readers Beware! If you don't review Ian will spy on you!**

**Ian: What? No! I meant-**

_**HazelOrange959 has signed off.**_


End file.
